


To Partnership

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Leo Fitz. Her bitter rival. Of course he would be the one to witness her momentary lapse into childishness.Jemma held her chin high. She might only be sixteen, but she was a nubile young prodigy with two doctorates and an above average fashion sense. A handsome genius with beautiful eyes was not going to put her off balance.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	To Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XOLove47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/gifts).



> *This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you. 
> 
> For @ accio-the-force/xolove47 for FitzSimmons Secret Santa exchange. I tried to make the fic a hybrid of the first prompt and a Set It Up AU, but ultimately decided to go with this story structure. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Prompt: Academy Era AU where Fitzsimmons are still rivals, but are tasked with throwing the annual Holiday Party together. (Rivals to Lovers)

Jemma ran. 

“Wait! Wait just a moment please!”

The car drove off, along with all her hopes and dreams. 

Jemma resisted the urge to curse, but she did stomp her foot. A pebble bumped off her shoe and flew into someone else’s shin. 

Leo Fitz. Her bitter rival. Of course he would be the one to witness her momentary lapse into childishness. Jemma held her chin high. 

“What? Haven’t you ever been so frustrated that you have to express it physically? Even if it’s not conducive to the task at hand?”

He stared at her. Jemma huffed. 

“Oh don’t act so high and mighty. You are not that much older than me. What are you, seventeen?”

He continued to stare at her. Jemma stood straighter and flipped her hair back. She might only be sixteen, but she was a nubile young prodigy with two doctorates and an above average fashion sense. A handsome genius with beautiful eyes was not going to put her off balance. 

His eyes dropped for a moment before snapping back to her face. Did she have something on her shirt? 

“Sixteen,” Fitz finally said. 

“Excuse me?”

He winced. “Sixteen. I… I am sixteen.”

The first time he ever talked to her directly, and it was to correct her mistake. Jemma crossed her arms. 

“When is your birthday?”

“August. August 19.”

“You are only 23 days older than me,” Jemma said. “There’s no reason for the judgment. You are in the same predicament as I am.”

“I wasn’t judging you,” Fitz said. “I was surprised, that’s all. You seem like you can do anything. Er, what’s the problem, exactly?”

“Oh!” Jemma said. “Thank you. I usually do excel in preparation, but there was an unforeseen difficulty.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know how to drive,” Jemma admitted. “Technically I did apply for my provisional license back in England, but then I was preparing to move across the Atlantic and driving lessons weren’t a priority. I imagined public transportation would be readily available here.”

“Except we are attending a secret spy academy, so there’s no bus pulling up to the campus,” Fitz said. “All the other cadets have been taking out cars from the student center, but they have their driver’s license already.”

“Exactly,” Jemma said. “I was hoping to catch a ride with Sally Webber, but she already left with her friends. You and I are the only two people stuck here for the weekend.”

Fitz’s shoulders hunched. “Sorry you can’t have more exciting company.”

“You won’t be bad company if you actually talk to me,” Jemma said. At least, she’d always thought that would be the case if he decided to put their rivalry to rest. He was clearly the most intelligent person here aside from herself. “It’s not like I want to party with the other cadets. Most bars and clubs won’t even let me in.”

“Oh,” Fitz said. He chewed over her words. “Why did you want to go to town then?”

Should she tell him? Fitz always tried to one-up her in class, but he hadn’t expressed any interest in the field so far. “I’ve volunteered to be Agent May’s special assistant for the duration of her guest lecture series, and she’s about to run out of her favorite tea. I was going to get more.”

Fitz frowned. “Agent May didn’t seem like the type to make cadets run personal errands.”

“She didn’t ask me,” Jemma said. “I noticed her pausing by the tea cannisters in the cafeteria. There’s really only one drinkable option on the table—”

“—the breakfast blend, yeah,” Fitz agreed. “The rest are a joke. Eary Grey is not supposed to have actual—”

“—grey leaves!” Jemma finished. “Well, now I know why the breakfast blend always run out so quickly. Looks like I am not the only one here who can appreciate a proper cup of tea.”

“Sorry,” Fitz said. “Have you been to the Mad Hatter’s in town? They serve a decent pot there. The scones are good too.” 

“Yes,” Jemma said. “That’s where I was going to go. Now I suppose I can share my personal tea collection with Agent May..”

Fitz raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going a bit overboard? Special assistants are not required to anticipate their superiors’ every whim.”

“Like you are the one to talk,” Jemma retorted. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you with Agent Coulson: ‘Sir, look at this gadget I built for you! Sir, I invented this for your team!’”

Fitz’s eyebrow went even higher and his voice cracked. “You’ve noticed me?” 

“Of course I’ve noticed you. You are the most interesting person here.”

“I am? I mean, I think you are interesting too. In a good way. Technically, you might be the smartest person here. Maybe. We still have to see who graduates at the top of our class.” 

Jemma hoped she wasn’t blushing. One compliment should not erase all the days when he won’t talk to her, but she had never found an intellectual peer of her age until now, and it was gratifying to know they both found the other stimulating. 

She had to stay on topic. “Don’t try to distract me with words. Why do you want to impress Agent Coulson? He’s only here for the guest lecture series on espionage.” Jemma gasped. “You’ve heard the rumor too! The senior agents are really here to recruit for their field teams. That’s why you want to get in Coulson’s good graces!”

“Who in their right mind would want to go into the field? Give me a nice tidy lab any day,” Fitz scoffed. “I heard Coulson is recruiting for a special Sci-Ops team that would run support for his field missions. Get to play with all the latest technology and invent awesome new gear for the specialists. In a quiet, stationary, and safe lab. That’s what I am aiming for.”

“But don’t you want to see the world?” Jemma asked. “I heard Agent May is gathering a special team and looking for scientists to conduct their own mobile lab. Imagine, examining all the alien and unknown things firsthand. Flying to exciting new places. It’s the opportunity of a lifetime.”

“Sounds like we both have our goals,” Fitz said. “Well, good luck. I am off to the lab, so I can invent some more gadgets to impress Coulson with.” 

Jemma watched him start to walk away. “Wait!” 

Fitz whipped back. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been trying to show Agent May that I can be a team player who’s considerate of others, an important quality for a group of people working in small quarters,” Jemma said. “But this means I’ve been spending less time in the lab than I liked. I haven’t had much chance to pursue my own projects outside of regular classwork.”

“And?”

“And your inventions are brilliant, but you haven’t made any friends here.” Jemma saw Fitz wince. Hopefully then he would take her next suggestion seriously. “You can get away with staying in your own little world in the Hub, but Agent Coulson will want someone who can communicate well with his field agents for support. He won’t pick you unless you can work with others.”

Fitz scowled, but he didn’t argue. “What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s be partners,” Jemma said. “Agent Weaver is sick with the flu, and I heard Agent Coulson and Agent May have offered to prepare the annual holiday party for her. If we volunteer as their assistants, we can find more opportunities to impress them.”

Fitz furrowed his brow. “How would running a party impress them?”

“We are scientists,” Jemma said. “Do you think Ops or Communications branches of the Academy have anything like the Boiler Room? We will show them all sorts of amazing inventions that they’ve never even dreamed of.”

“Yeah?” Fitz asked. His tone was still grumpy but he was starting to smile. “You think we can do it?”

“You and I are the two smartest people here,” Jemma said. “If we work together, we can be twice as smart.” She held out her hand. “Dr. Fitz, I look forward to our partnership.” 

Fitz clasped her hand. His palm was enticingly warm. “Dr. Simmons, I look forward to it as well.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Simmons.” A hand nudged her gently. “Wake up.”

Jemma tried to roll over, only to realize she was sitting up and leaning against someone. Instead of hiding her head in the pillow, she was pressing her face into the junction between Fitz’s neck and shoulder. His Adam’s apple bobbed. 

“Simmons!” Fitz’s voice cracked. He took a deep breath and said her name again. This time it was low and soft. “Simmons, please wake up.”

She should really ask him to call her Jemma. In the short amount of time they’ve spent working together, they’ve already become best friends and she knew he was going to be in her life for a very long time. Fitz had alluded to not liking his first name due to a bad childhood, but surely he won’t mind using hers? 

“Simmons.” Fitz whispered again. Jemma shivered. Perhaps they can shift the name usage another day. It was hard enough not to press her lips to his skin. She couldn’t promise to behave if he started saying  _ Jemma _ like a caress. 

“I saw that.” Fitz’s tone held a hint of teasing. “Come on, sleeping beauty. Time to wake up or else.”

She took in another breath of his scent before pulling away reluctantly. “Or else what? You will kiss me awake?”

Fitz blushed a deep red. “No! I meant or else you will be sorry! Because then you won’t have time to get ready for the party, and you’ve been working so hard for it.”

“We’ve been working hard for the party,” Jemma corrected him automatically. She stood up to stretch and clear her head. This was why she couldn’t make a move on him. Every time she said or did something suggestive without thinking, Fitz reacted as though he was burned. He clearly had no romantic interest in her, and she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

“It’s a joint effort,” Fitz said. “Just like these little ones.” He pointed at the set of drones on the lab bench as he stood up. They’ve spent the night fine tuning the machinery before falling asleep in exhaustion. “Agent May and Coulson won’t know what hit them.”

“Not literally, I hope,” Jemma said. “Do you think we adjusted the sensors on Sneezy enough? Or should I test it again? What about Grumpy? It could use another trial run.”

“Hey.” Fitz put his hands on her shoulders. Jemma almost thought he was going to kiss her to stop the spiraling, but he waited patiently until she looked into his eyes. “The drones are fine. Agent Coulson and Agent May are going to love our work. We are twice as smart together, remember?”

“You are right.” Jemma forced herself to take a long breath. “Everything will be fine. We will both get the assignments we want.” 

“Yeah, then you can go off into the field and experience everything you want,” Fitz said. “Just… don’t forget me completely, please? Send a text or photo when it’s allowed. So I can see the world through your eyes.” 

Jemma bit her bottom lip. She had been consciously ignoring the fact that they were actively working towards an eventual separation. The potential field assignment had lost some of its lustre at the thought of never working with Fitz again. 

“Have you thought about joining the field too?” Jemma asked. “Then you can see the world for yourself.”

“Nah, I will stay in the lab, all by my lonesome.” Fitz gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry about me. Agent Coulson is a good leader, and I am sure I will love working with him. But first, let’s make sure we get those assignments, yeah?”

“The party! We need to get ready! Oh no, I must look a complete mess.” She was too busy mooning over Fitz to remember she hadn’t even brushed her teeth or combed her hair yet. No wonder he wasn’t interested. 

“You look great.” Fitz’s hands haven’t left her shoulders and he squeezed them gently. “Maybe it’s not quite your usual party outfit, but I like this morning Jemma.”

He actually sounded like he meant it. Jemma repressed the urge to ask if he wanted to wake up in her bed tomorrow then. The thought of her morning breath kept her libido in check. 

“Well, I hope you like evening Jemma just as much. Meet you at the Boiler Room at six?”

“Why don’t I come to your room first?” Fitz said. “Then we can go to the Boiler Room together.”

It wasn’t a date. He’s just being friendly. Even so, as she nodded her agreement, Jemma couldn’t stop herself from saying: “Fitz? Wear the tie I bought you. It will bring out your eyes.” The fact that the tie matched her dress and would make them seem like a couple was purely coincidental. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“This is quite a party,” Coulson said. “I have to say, you’ve exceeded my expectations.”

Fitz beamed. “Thank you, sir. We are glad you like it.”

Jemma preened a little. “There’s nothing like this in Communications or Ops now, is there?”

“I am sure all three branches know how to party, but I’ve never attended such a, well, safe, and fun event before,” Coulson said. ““How did you come up with the drones?” 

“Scientists know to prepare for lab, and a party is really a large social experiment,” Jemma said. “Throw in enough alcohol and people, certain reactions are bound to happen.” She waved at the drones buzzing above the crowd, with colorful streamers trailing behind them. “Grumpy will monitor the room for any sudden rises in volume. It will alert us to any heated conversations before drunken brawls could start.”

“And Sneezy can conduct discreet breath analysis as needed,” Fitz added. “If anyone is drunk enough to grab a flying drone, it will play a pre-recorded message asking for consent before running the test, and alert us if the blood alcohol level is approaching dangerous levels.”

“Clever,” May said. “And can you modify these drones to other usage?”

“Definitely!” Jemma said. “This is our first model. Fitz and I have been talking about adding more drones with different functions. With the bio sensors we’ve developed, we can easily adapt them for field use. The drones would be very useful for forensic analysis on a mobile team.” 

“And is that something you would be interested in? Joining a mobile field team?” May asked. 

Jemma thought she would say yes. She joined S.H.I.E.L.D. because she wanted to see the world and understand how it worked. Yet, she couldn’t even bring herself to nod. She might be young, but two doctorates meant she had spent more than enough time in academia to realize how rare it was to find an intellectual peer who could both understand and challenge her. Fitz was the only one to ever do so. Would the field be worth giving up their partnership? 

“Simmons,” Fitz hissed as he discreetly elbowed her. “What are you doing? You want this!”

“Do I?” Jemma asked. “Or do I want to work with you more?”

Fitz stared at her. “You would consider passing up the field to stay with me?”

“Yes,” Jemma said. The gobsmacked look on his face made her pause. “That is, if you want to remain partners with me? I didn’t even ask.”

“Of course I want to be your partner! I would go anywhere with you if I know you want me to,” Fitz said. He took a deep breath. “In fact, that’s our answer right there.” 

Fitz turned towards the two senior agents, who were watching them with bemused expressions. “Agent May, I would like to formally request to be considered for your field team, along with Cadet Simmons.”

“Fitz!” Jemma exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

“I thought you want to join my team, Cadet Fitz,” Coulson said. 

“I am sorry, sir,” Fitz said. “You are a great leader and I’ve learned a lot from you in these past few months, with the guest lectures and the party preparations. In another world, I would love to work for you.” He glanced at Jemma. “But Simmons and I, we are a team. 

“Yes we are,” Jemma said. “Which is why I can’t let you just give up your dream assignment for me. Agent Coulson, I would like to formally request that you consider both me and Cadet Fitz for your science staff.”

Agents May and Coulson exchanged a look. “Who told you we were recruiting anyway?”

“Um, spies shouldn’t reveal the source of their intelligence,” Jemma said. It sounded better than the rumor mill. 

“Spies also need to verify the accuracy of their information,” May said. “Coulson and I are not recruiting for individual teams.”

“Oh.” Jemma glanced at Fitz, who gave her a reassuring smile. “It will be alright. We can still ask to be assigned together post graduation.”

“I wasn’t done,” May said. “Coulson and I are recruiting. For one team.”

“We are forming a new mobile field team together.” Coulson’s eyes twinkled. “Technically speaking, Agent May and I are co-leaders. She’s our pilot though, so we all know who really determines the direction of the team. Agents Morse and Amador will be in charge of Ops. What do you two say to becoming our science division?”

Jemma and Fitz looked at each other. She read the same decision in his eyes as he must have seen in her face. “We would be honored!” 

“Great!” Coulson clasped them both on the shoulder. “I will talk to Agent Weaver. Now go enjoy the party! You two have certainly earned it.”

May nodded at both of them. “You did well.” She began to turn and then stopped. “Remember to apply for an exemption to section seventeen. It’s only a formality since we already knew you two are a package deal, but we have to give the pencil-pushers something to do.”

Jemma stood frozen in place as their new bosses walked away. Section seventeen? Did they think… more importantly, did Fitz think…?

“Never thought Agent May would be a prankster,” Fitz said beside her. “I mean, it’s a joke, right? Us being a couple?”

“Sure,” Jemma said flatly. “Very funny. The idea of us together romantically.”

“She probably thought that’s why we wanted to stay together,” Fitz said. “But I want to be with you no matter what. You are my best friend.”

“Oh Fitz.” 

On an impulse, Jemma kissed him on the cheek. Fitz had shaved before the party and his skin was smooth beneath her lips. She told herself not to linger. 

Fitz was staring at her when she pulled back. “What was that for?”

“For being wonderful,” Jemma said. She forced out a laugh. “Don’t worry. I won’t kiss you on the lips when you are not interested. Come on, let’s go enjoy this party.”

Fitz’s hand was on her arm before she could run away. “Simmons? Do you mean… you would kiss me on the lips if I am interested?”

She shouldn’t have told him to wear the tie. It brought out his eyes and she couldn’t lie to him when he looked at her like that. “Only if you say you want me to.” She tried to play it cool. “Consent is important! We agreed not to hang up any mistletoe in the Boiler Room, remember?”

“I remember.” Fitz’s eyes haven’t left hers. “I agreed because there is only one person here tonight that I want to kiss, and I didn’t think she would ever be interested. Until now.”

Jemma licked her lips. “Oh?”

“I don’t want a joke kiss or a pity kiss,” Fitz said. “I don’t want any kisses at all if she only sees me as a friend. Friendship is good. We know where the boundaries are. And I will be happy to be friends for the rest of our lives.”

“I see.”

“But… maybe I am reading the signals wrong, but I think she might actually want me to kiss her. On the lips.”

“Is that so?” Jemma tried to stop herself from smiling. She had never been so happy to fail. “What do you think you should do about it?”

“We agree consent is important, so I think I should ask for it.” Fitz’s hand was rubbing nervous little circles on her arm. “Simmons, can I kiss you?”

She needed to stop grinning or their teeth will clash. “Only if you call me Jemma.”

Fitz pulled her closer and leaned in. Jemma kept her eyes open because she didn’t want to miss the moment, but then his lips landed on her cheek. 

“What are you doing?”

Fitz’s smile was half shy, half teasing. “You didn’t specify where. Jemma”

He could not say her name like that and expect no consequences. “Well, we do have to keep this safe for work.” She practically shoved her chest under his nose and purred. “Fitz.” 

His eyes widened as they dropped to her breasts. Jemma had only meant to tease him, but the bob of his Adam’s apple was rather gratifying, and the party really wasn’t all that exciting for them.

“You know, we threw this party for other cadets and agents,” Jemma said as she began walking towards the door. Fitz’s hand slid easily into hers. “Everyone’s enjoying the drinks and dancing to past music from their teenage years, but we are actually sixteen. None of this is applicable for us.”

Fitz blinked. “Er, yes? Why are we talking about that now?”

“So let’s get out of here.” She hoped she looked sufficiently sultry. “We can have our own celebration.”

“Right! Of our new assignments, and, um, relationship?” Fitz’s cheeks were pink as they went into the cold outside air. “I’ve been learning to drive. Maybe we can go to the town and have tea at the Mad Hatter. Get some proper tea and scones.”

“First date with a callback to how this all started? I would like that,” Jemma said. She kept walking in the direction of the dormitories. “We can do it tomorrow. Let’s go back to my room for tonight. I want to make out with my new boyfriend.”

Fitz swallowed, then he smiled. “I guess I am clearly the romantic one in this relationship.”

Jemma stopped. “I am going to do something so romantic, it will knock your socks off.”

“What? What are you…? What?”

She kept holding his hand under the night sky, and she circled her other arm around his waist. “It’s a clear winter night. We are alone, and we’ve recently admitted we have non-platonic feelings for each other.”

“Jemma, we are on the sidewalk next to an empty parking lot.”

“We are together,” Jemma said firmly. “Is that romantic enough for our first kiss?”

“Yeah.” Fitz couldn’t pretend to be grumpy with that smile on his face. “Yeah, it is.”

They met in a slow kiss. Inexperienced and shy at first, they learned to fit their lips together and explore each other. Fitz’s free arm wrapped around her back, and Jemma held him close. They kept holding hands. 

After the kiss, Jemma stayed in Fitz’s arms and she brought up their linked hands. “Here’s to our first completed project. Dr. Fitz, I look forward to our continued partnership, and to our romantic relationship as well.” 

Fitz laughed as he kissed her knuckles. “Dr. Simmons. Jemma. I look forward to everything we will do together.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
